Nowadays, spectrometers are employed, inter alia, for identifying materials or substances, such as for analyzing foodstuffs, in process measurement engineering for regulating and monitoring the composition of materials, and for quality control. The prerequisite for this are spectrometer modules which may be manufactured at low cost and are robust against various environmental impacts, such as dust, extreme temperatures and high levels of humidity, for example. This conflicts with the high demands associated with the various assemblies. In a spectrometer consisting of optical, mechanical, electronic and partly micromechanical components, adjustment and installation of the optical, mechanical and micromechanical components is important to the functioning of the system.
A multitude of spectrometer types, based on most various system concepts, have been known. In principle, spectrometers for measuring or characterizing the spectral composition of electromagnetic radiation may be classified into two types: spectrometers which passively modulate radiation, and spectrometers which actively modulate radiation. Typical representatives of passively modulating spectrometers are grating spectrometers comprising line scan detectors. With this spectrometer type, radiation impinging on a one-dimensional detector array is spectrally split up, as a result of which said systems have a limited spectral resolution and a limited spectral measuring range, and the multitude of detectors of a detector array lead to a deviation of the signal intensity, or signal sensitivity, on account of various levels of sensitivity and amplification. Spectrometers which actively modulate electromagnetic radiation comprise components for modulating radiation and for detecting the modulated radiation. These systems generally exhibit a relatively high resolution and a relatively large detectable spectral range, and they may be employed for relatively large spectral ranges on account of the utilization of individual detectors. In addition, these spectrometers are cheaper and exhibit no deviation in the signal sensitivities. On the basis of the developments occurring in lithographic manufacturing, it is now possible to produce components of these systems by lithography. However, the advantages of said technology cannot be fully exploited so far, since the savings in terms of the amount of work involved in the production of the individual components is compensated for by the more complicated adjustment and installation.
Systems for detecting the spectral distribution of electromagnetic radiation may also be subdivided in accordance with the production technology employed in conjunction with their design, for example into systems which are almost entirely built of discrete components, and systems build of functionally integrated assemblies. With spectrometers which are almost entirely built of discrete components, discrete optical, micromechanical, mechanical and electronic devices, which are manufactured in different processes, respectively, are combined into one overall system by means of adjustment and installation, which generally is costly. Only one spectrometer module may be produced per operating cycle, as a result of which the production cost and, therefore, the total prices of these systems are high. As a result, application of these systems on the mass market is limited. Spectrometers built of functionally integrated assemblies exhibit assemblies wherein functional groups are monolithically integrated within one device. Subsequently, they are adjusted and installed, depending on the implementation. To this end, particularly optical and mechanical components are frequently manufactured by plastic injection molding. The design and production of these subsystem enables these systems to be produced at lower cost than systems made of discrete components. Due to the components being shrunk, they exhibit a surface roughness and thermal deformation which is too high for optical components, and they therefore exhibit lower optical efficiency (diffraction efficiency grating, surface roughness, . . . ), which results in a poorer signal/noise ratio, lower spectral resolution, and a poorer stray-light behavior. Due to restrictions in the production by plastic injection molding, invariance toward environmental impacts cannot be achieved. Due to the large tolerances, advantageous concepts for spectrometers comprising micromechanical components are difficult to put into practice. The high manufacturing requirements placed upon the optical and mechanical components, in particular, considerably increase the cost of the production. This applies, in particular, to modeling the frequently used diffraction gratings, which previously were manufactured by means of lithography or ultra-precision processing.
Various optical apparatuses or parts of optical apparatuses, specifically in the field of spectrometers, have already been known. For example, US 2007/0159635 A1 describes a Fourier transformation spectrometer comprising a binary grating with a variable depth, the grating comprising a first set of mirrors and a second set of mirrors, the mirrors of the first set of mirrors and the mirrors of the second set of mirrors being arranged in an alternating order, and at least one of the sets of mirrors being supported by fingers of a comb structure of a wafer (disc-shaped substrate). In addition, the spectrometer comprises an actuator for driving a movement of the second set of mirrors, and a detector for detecting radiation reflected by the grating. The mirrors are oriented within a plane defined by said wafer, and said movement of the second set of mirrors is defined by a translation in a direction vertical to said wafer.
In addition, WO 03/069290 A1 describes a quasi-static deflection apparatus for spectrometers. For the dispersive element of a spectrometer, a suspension mechanism which pretensions same in an idle position, and, for deflecting, a means for retaining the dispersive element in a deflected position, are used, such that a balance of forces is obtained between the retaining force and the pretensioning force. In this manner, following impacts or vibrations, the dispersive element will again and again return to the position defined by the retaining force. An inventive spectrometer therefore comprises a dispersive element and a suspension mechanism for supporting the dispersive element and for pretensioning same into an idle position using a pretensioning force when the dispersive element is in a deflected position. A control means controls a retaining means to vary the deflected position, so that different spectral constituents become detectable for a detector of the spectrometer.
DE 102006019840 A1 describes a line scan camera for spectral image detection. What is shown is an apparatus for detecting spectral information along a geometric line comprising a dispersive element suspended on an axis of rotation, for spectrally decomposing electromagnetic radiation from one area on the geometric line into spectral constituents, a line scan detector for detecting the spectral constituents of the radiation emanating from the area on the geometric line, and a means for deflecting the dispersive element, the means for deflecting being configured to deflect the dispersive element about the axis of rotation, so that, depending on a deflection angle, radiation from a another area on the geometric line impinges on the line scan detector.
In addition, DE 196 26 969 A1 describes a spectrometer system for spatially and temporally dissolved spectral analysis. DE 196 26 969 A1 describes a miniaturizable multi-channel spectrometer system. A light-guiding space is subdivided into several sub-areas which comprise, at one of their ends, respectively, a grating structure where the light is diffracted and reflected, and is thus subdivided into its spectral components, and, at the other end, respectively, an apparatus for input light coupling and output light coupling.
DE 199 32 807 A1 describes an entrance slit for a spectrometer, consisting of a movable diaphragm and a fixed diaphragm. The width of the slit may be modulated periodically. The document mentioned describes a drive for the movable diaphragm, with which drive the inside width of the entrance slit may be periodically changed in a specifiable manner.
Moreover, WO 99/18612 A2 describes integrating several optical elements at the wafer level. Integrated optical elements may be formed by connecting substrates which contain optical elements, or by providing wafer substrates with optical elements on both sides.
US 2002/0105699 A1 describes integrated optical, micro-electromechanical systems and a method of producing same. In this context, micro-optical elements are integrated with micro-electromechanical actuators so as to provide an assembly for a micro-optical communication apparatus. These micro-optical communication apparatuses may realize a multitude of communication systems, such as optical connections, laser communication or fiber-optical switches. With regard to one aspect, a micro-optical element such as a micro-lens, for example, is integrated with an actuator as well as with a micro-electromechanical comb-drive actuator so as to form a micro-electromechanical lens assembly.
In addition, US 2004/0087043 A1 describes a housing structure and a method of producing same. In this context, substrates may be aligned with and pre-connected to integrated or assembled elements. Liquid casting materials may be employed to seal the residual openings of the pre-connected interfaces of the substrates. Three-dimensional and projecting microstructures, elements and micro-electromechanical elements may be accommodated and protected within the space formed by the connected substrates.
WO 2007/050123 A2 describes an optical microspectrometer comprising a multi-layer structure. The structure may be manufactured by micro-electromechanical technology. A reflective grating, such as a diffractive or holographic grating, for example, which is located, with a light emission point and a detector, at the circumference of a Rowland circle, may be a configuration of the spectrometer.